mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Weekly Shōnen Sunday
| language = Japanese | website = http://websunday.net/ | issn = }} is a weekly shōnen manga magazine published in Japan by Shogakukan. History ''Shōnen Sunday was first published on Tuesday, March 17, 1959, the same day as its rival Shōnen Magazine. The debut issue featured Shigeo Nagashima, the star player of the Yomiuri Giants on the cover, and a congratulatory article by Isoko Hatano, a noted child psychologist. Despite its name, Shōnen Sunday is published on Wednesdays of each week. The "Sunday" in the name was the creation of its first editor, Kiichi Toyoda, who wanted the title to be evocative of a relaxing weekend. Shōnen Sunday's distinctive "pointing finger" that appears in the lower corner of every page on the left side of the magazine made its subtle debut in the 4/5 issue from 1969. This understated feature, ever present but easily overlooked, was referenced as a plot element in 20th Century Boys. Sunday's more noticeable mascot, a helmeted fish debuted in the 1980s. Prior to the 1990s and 2000s no serial in Shōnen Sunday had run over 40 volumes, but that began to change with series such as Meitantei Conan, MAJOR, InuYasha, and Karakuri Circus, which maintained a high level of popularity. Consequently, another change that has met with mixed feelings is the early discontinuation of series by non-veteran mangaka which has led to newer artists, Kōji Kumeta for example, leaving for other publishers' magazines. In a rare event due to the closeness of the two magazine's founding dates, Weekly Shōnen Sunday and Weekly Shōnen Magazine released a special combined issue on March 19, 2008. In addition, other commemorative events, merchandise, and manga crossovers were planned for the following year as part of the celebrations. Currently running manga-series Other well-known Sunday series In its nearly fifty year history Shōnen Sunday has been host to many series that are considered classics of their genre. From the works of Osamu Tezuka and Shotaro Ishinomori to Rumiko Takahashi, Mitsuru Adachi and Gosho Aoyama, some of the biggest names in the industry have called Shōnen Sunday their home. Circulation * 2000 - 2.02 million * 2002 - 1.53 million * 2003 - 1.31 million * 2004 - 1.16 million * 2005 - 1.06 million * 2006 - 1.01 million * 2007 - 0.94 million * 2008 - 873,438 * 2009 - 773,062 Editors * 1991 - 1993 ** Takashi Hirayama * 1994 - 2000 ** Toyohiko Okuyama * 2000 - 2002 ** Shinichiro Tsuzuki * 2002 - 2004 ** Shinichi Mikami * 2004–present ** Masato Hayashi International version * Shonen Star - Indonesia North American edition Anime News Network also confirmed that Viz Media plans on launching Shonen Sunday titles in the U.S. Starting with Rumiko Takahashi's Rin-ne manga adaptation, which will be released on October 20, 2009. They also plan on announcing future titles during the upcoming San Diego Comic Con See also *''Bessatsu Shōnen Sunday'' *''Shōnen Sunday Super'' References External links *Anime News Network *Shōnen Sunday homepage *U.S Site Category:Japanese weekly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1959 Category:Shogakukan ast:Shōnen Sunday br:Weekly Shōnen Sunday ca:Shōnen Sunday da:Shonen Sunday de:Shōnen Sunday es:Shōnen Sunday fr:Weekly Shōnen Sunday ko:주간 소년 선데이 id:Shōnen Sunday it:Shōnen Sunday ja:週刊少年サンデー no:Shonen Sunday pt:Weekly Shōnen Sunday ru:Shonen Sunday fi:Shōnen Sunday th:โชเนนซันเดย์ zh:週刊少年Sunday